This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. AIMS: -- To test and evaluate the performance of the dual-tuned M2M 129Xe-1H coil for mouse imaging. This will include detailed imaging and spectroscopy of a thermal 129Xe phantom and will follow on with in vivo mouse imaging. -- Establish achievable resolution for 2D and 3D 129Xe ventilation imaging in the mouse. The Center of In Vivo Microscopy purchased the first of its kind 129Xe-1H dual-tuned mouse imaging coil for the 2T magnet. The purpose of this project is to put this coil through its paces and establish baseline performance metrics for 129Xe MRI in the mouse.